Beautiful mistake
by Finchellove2003
Summary: Puck and Rachel dated for 2 years until he knocked up Quinn fabray and now it's senior year and she is dating Finn Hudson follow them in their journey of their relationship. Finchel /Brittana/brittchel/pezberry friendship
1. It won't be okay

**Rachel pov**

* * *

I entered the school and head to my Locker put my books in and head to glee club . I sat next to Santana as usual .

" so berry did you end things with frankenteen " she said

" what are you talking about " I asked

" oh, so you don't know about the whole Fuinn thing I told you Finn was bad news" she said

" are you talking about San?"I asked

" well it's all over the school Quinn and Finn" she said

" what no it can't be true" i said

and then Finn came in and Quinn is behind him and he sat right behind I can hear Quinn whispering something in his ear Im sure it's about me how can he do this to me .

" hey babe " he said

I turned to him looking at him right in the eye "is it true ? You making out with Quinn is it true?" I asked

"look baby I can explain ..." He said

" how can you do this to me you told me you would never break my heart" I said as I got out Santana and Britney followed me to the bathroom . "Come on rachie he is not worth it" said Britney as Santana hugged me trying to comfort me. " guys I want to tell you something promise me u won't tell anyone " I said " what is it " asked Santana .

" I'm pregnant " I blurted out crying more

"shh it's ok it's gonna be okay " said Santana hugging me how am I going to tell Finn or my dads and I know it won't be okay .

**Finn pov**

* * *

Flashback starts

_" come on Finn just one drink " said Quinn _

_" okay just one " i said and started drinking more and more _

_" hey Finn wanna dance with me " asked Quinn _

_" sure " i said we started dancing until she kissed me and I kissed her back _

_"lets go to the room " she said _

_flashback ends_

* * *

**sorry it's short next chapter will be taller . **

**Dont forget to review please ...**


	2. Telling them

**Finn pov**

* * *

I really feel bad about Rachel I didn't mean to hurt her I loved her and I'll always love her but I have to make it up to her . I headed to my locker I can see Rachel in her locker next to mine .

"hey rach"I said

" Finn I don't want to talk now" she said slamming her locker and walked to the class I stopped her.

"look Rachel I can explain..."I tried

"Finn I can't just forgive you , you don't know how u hurt me now u can go date Quinn because we're done" she said leaving me standing in shock i have to win my girl back .

**Rachel pov**

* * *

I can't believe I just told him that sure he cheated on me but I still love him and he is the father of my child what was I thinking of.i got into the class , sat next to San and Britt as usual .

The class finished I got up and headed to my locker to put my book back . And here we go again Finn is back.

"hey Rachel" he said

"hey" I said

"can u hear me out please " he pleaded

"ok" I said

" look Rachel I love u I didn't mean to hurt u Quinn was all over me and she kissed me she told me to go to the bedroom but I swear we didn't do anything we didn't even kiss please Rachel forgive me it was just a mistake" he said I tried to believe him I just can't and he still cheated .

"are u finished ? ,thank u"I said leaving him .

i headed to the glee club and sat in the last row waiting for mr. shue to come.

"how are you feeling today " asked san

" I feel like a slut I'm 17 I didn't even graduate high school and I'm pregnant and the father of my child cheated on me with one and only Quinn fabray " I said trying not to burst into tears

" Rachel don't say that " she said

"what should I do adoption,abortion or keep it , and how can I tell Finn and my parents" I said

" Rachel calm down you're freaking out" she said

"I think I should tell my dads I'm sure they will kick me out , San if they kick me out can I stay with u?" I asked her

" yeah of course I am sure my parents won't mind" she said smiling

"are you sure ?" I asked her

"yeah" she said " you can also move with if Santana's parents didn't have any place for you" said Brittany

"thank you guys I don't know what will I do without you " I said

"that's what best friends do " said Brittany hugging me .

**Finn pov**

* * *

I got in the glee club as usual Rachel,Santana and Brittany together Mercedes,Blaine and Kurt Tina and Quinn Matt and mike dancing Puck and Sam are always late.

"ok guys ,your assignment for this week to write a song about how u feel and I'll choose the best three songs to sing them at sectionals , regionals and nationals" said coming .

" don't u think that it's hard for us to write a song in a week " said kurt

" yeah,that's why you're gonna sing it next week" said

the bell rang finally school finished I packed my things and headed home I should write a song that shows Rachel how sorry I feel for what I did to her, I really miss her .

* * *

**Rachel pov**

i headed to the house greeted my dads by a kiss in the cheek . And I went to my room took out a big pink suitcase in case my dads kick me out . I got down for dinner I m going to tell them after dinner we finished dinner I took the plates washed them .after i finished cleaning I got into the living room and sat down.

"daddy dad I need to tell u something " I said

" what ?" Asked daddy

"promise me u won't freak out " I said

"we promise baby what's wrong " asked dad

"I'm pregnant " I said with a tear in my eye

"Rachel Barbra berry you have 30 minutes to pack your things and get out of my house you're not my daughter anymore " said daddy

"Hiram calm down " said dad as I ran upstairs crying .

i packed my things every single thing then dad came in and gave me a hug .

"I'll miss you baby girl " he said

''miss you too "I said sobbing

"you know it's your dad discussion and I can't change it but we will keep in touch "he said

"I love you" i said

"I love u too baby girl" he said

I took my bag down stairs and hugged my dad again daddy was upstairs in his room mad about me being pregnant . I got out side and dialed Santana .

"Hello aunt snix is talking"

"hey santana it's me Rachel "

" oh hey Rachel what happened"

"they kicked me out "

"ok where are you I'm coming now "

"I'm in the park near my house"

" ok hold on Rachel I'm coming "

"SANTANA!, before you hang up thank you"

"no problem love you "

love you too bye "

"bye" and she hang up . It's gonna be a long day.

* * *

**what do you think ?...please review **


	3. The support I need

**Santana pov**

* * *

"Come on mom please she's pregnant and her boyfriend cheated on her and her parents kicked her out mom please I want her to move in here" I said begging mom.

"Santana how many times we talked about this and the answer is: NO, we have no room for her what if she keeps the baby what will we do we can't afford it's things diapers crib and everything the baby needs" she said

"well ok mom I'll tell my best friend that she can't stay here because my mom only cares about her money" I said storming out, I drove my car to Rachel's house, I parked my car in front the nearest park. I found her sitting on one of the chairs, I texted Britt telling that I can't take Rachel to my house she said she can stay with her .

"Hey" I said hugging her trying to comfort her . "Come on let's go" I grabbed her bag and I put it in the car. I drove the car in silent until she broke the silent I'm happy to hear her voice again "so where are we going?" She asked "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner we're going to Britt's house sorry but my parents said we have no extra room" I said "it's ok I get it" she replied after that she didn't say anything, I can see she's hurt.

I parked in front of Brittany house ,knocked the door Mrs. Pierce opened it "oh hey guys " she greeted us "so Rachel your going to stay in Brittany's room you know where it is right?" She said

"yeah ,thank u so much for letting me move into your house " Rachel said tearfully

"no problem sweetie you're like my daughter " she said hugging her I took her bag up stairs she followed me up. "Hey Britt where should I put her bag " I asked

"Here , let me take it " said Britt " so Rachel you'll be sleeping at the bed and I'll sleep at the floor "she added

"no Britt it's ok I can sleep at the floor" said Rachel

"Rachel don't be silly you will sleep on the bed " she insisted

"Thanks Britt, you're really a good friend... so Santana are you staying here ?" asked Rachel

"yeah I'll text mom" I said .

"so what do you want to do?" Asked Britt

"Britt, can I sleep now? I'm not in a good mood" asked Rachel

"yeah sure , I'm going to watch a movie, you comin San ?" She asked

"thanks guys I really appreciate what you're doing for me " said Rachel

"what are bestfriends for?" I said

"goodnight Rachie" said Britt

"goodnight Britt, goodnight San" she said

"goodnight" I said as I closed the door I can see she is still hurt of course she's hurt her parents just kicked her out I really feel sorry for her.

* * *

**Rachel pov **

when Santana and birtt got out I fell asleep instantly. I woke up the next morning with a headache I dont know where the hell I was, oh right I'm at Britt's I headed to the kitchen and I found Santana and Brittany making out.

"I knew that Brittana was real " I said

"omg Rachel it's not..." Said Santana but I interrupted her

"hey you can't deny it you guys are dating " I said

"wait what's Brittana " asked Brittany

"It's Britt and tana brittana " I said

"Rachel please don't tell anyone please " Santana said

"Yeah it's ok your secret is safe with me but why ?" I asked

"because lord tubbington will cry" said Brittany

"Brittany lord tubbington can't cry he is a cat" said Santana

"Nevermind" said Brittany

"still waiting for the answer " I said

"it's because I'm not ready yet , I'm not ready to tell everyone I'm gay and even my parents don't know " said Santana

"ok , I'm going to change because we have to go to school or we'll be late, hurry up " I said as they nodded After five minutes Santana came in my room .

" Ah rach we're ready " she said

" nothing fits me I'm fat " I said

" you're not fat rachie you're pregnant " said Brittany

"gee, Britt thanks for reminding me " I said

"well we kind of bought you a gift " said Brittany

"Brittany that was a surprise " said Santana

"Sorry" said Britt

" it's ok just go and bring it " said San

" here you go " said Brittany giving me a a blue dress

"oh guys thank you so much " I said hugging them

"but I don't think it will fit me " I said

"no it will believe me we bought you a slightly bigger size " said Britt

" thank you soo much guys " I said

"no problem, now go wear it or will be late for school " said Santana

"ok" i said

* * *

**Finn pov**

Quinn has been all over me all day she called me texted me and left me voicemails but I didn't answer any of them. I parked on the the school parking lot and got in the school I put my things in the locker until I heard a familiar voice.

"hey Finn " she said

"oh hey Quinn" I said

"Can you explain why haven't you replied my texts or answered my phone calls " she said annoyed

"Look Quinn, what we did wasn't cool I love Rachel it was a mistake " I said

" I know I actually came to apologize, Finn I am sorry because I ruined your relationship with Rachel I know you love her she loves you too but she needs time to forgive you. You can buy her something special and flowers you know " she said

"thanls Quinn I really appreciate it , and I forgive you I'm sure one you'll find someone who loves you " I said

" well, I actually think I love puck" she said

" he loves you too" I said

"what?, how do you know?" She asked

"he doesn't shut up about you " I said

"really ?" She asked

"how can I lie about this " I said

"thanks Finn" she said

" you know we can be friends " I said

"I would love to" she said smiling

* * *

**Rachel pov**

i got in the school headed to my locker I saw Finn talking to Quinn of course she is his new girlfriend I knew that he will run back to her like a puppy. I ran to the bathroom and puked until Quinn came in.

"hello, who is this ?" She asked

"Rachel is that you? Are you okay?" She said

"why do you care?" I said rudely

" Rachel, are you pregnant " she asked, shit how did she know?

"what? no I just have a stomach flu" I said

"Rachel I actually want to talk to you about something" she said

" what do you want?" I asked

"it's about Finn" she said

"here we go" I mumbled

"look Rachel ,Finn loves you so much I'm sure you still love him too and actually I'm the one who kissed him and I told him let's go to the room then when we went to the room he kept saying that he can't believe he cheated on you and that he loves you and he told me to back off its so clear Rachel he loves you I talked to him today and I apologized and I'm so so sorry Rachel I wanted to know if you want us to be friends you know" she said

" Quinn I would like to be your friend but I need time to think " I said

"it's ok I understand , hope you get better " she said as she left. I can't believe it the one and only Quinn Fabray wants to be my friend am I dreaming I don't know actually. I headed to the glee club crap, I forgot I should write a song. I got in the choir room and sat down next to Santana and Brittany

"hey " I said

"Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks " said Brittany

"actually...no" I said trying not to laugh

"soo ... How are you today?" Said Santana changing the subject

"Same as always" I said

"We love you rachie " said Britt

"I love u too" I said smiling

" ok guys who wrote a song ?" asking Mr. Schue coming in

Brittany raised her hand

" yeah Brittany?" He said

" I wrote a song " she said

"great come on" he said .

_In the middle of the night, I'm in bed alone_

_Don't care if you're glass, paper, styrofoam_

_When I need some water, baby, coffee or gin_

_You're the only thing, I wanna put them in_

_My cup, my cup_

_Sayin' what's up to my cup, my cup_

_More of a friend than a silly pup, my cup_

_You know what it is_

_I'm sayin' what's up to my cup (Ahh)_

_I'm sayin' what's up to my cup (Ahh)_

_I'm sayin' what's up to m__y cup (Ahh) _

" wait a minute are you singing about a cup ?" Asked tina

"yeah, totally " said Britt

"ok Brittany that was interesting "Mr. Schue said then the bell rang finally school finished.

* * *

**Don't forget to review ...**


	4. The surprise

**finn pov**

* * *

its been a month since me and rachel talked and i miss her soo much , she has changed she barley talks to anyone well except brittany and santana i kept asking santana and brittany whats wrong and why has she been acting weird lately they said that its nothing she is just tired but i know there is something up i know rachel ive known her for 3 years and she never acted like this, i tried talking to her but she has been avoiding me. but i think i need some help to win my girl back so i asked quinn to meet me in the choir room now . i have been waiting for like 20 minutes until she came .

"hey Finn you wanted to meet me?" she asked

"yeah i need your help" i said

"what do you want?" she asked

"we're friends right?" i asked

"yeah " she said

"i want you to help me by wining rachel back,so are you in?" i asked

"ok but what will we do?" she asked

"here is the plan..."

* * *

**quinn pov**

after finn told me the plan i agreed of course i never knew finn would do that for a girl but Rachel is different he really loves rachel, I walked down the halls looking for Rachel where could she be?, probably in the bathroom i got in the bathroom and found Rachel puking .

"Rachel?, are you okay?" I asked

"yeah Quinn I'm fine " she said smiling

"Rachel this is the second time this week I caught you puking whats going on?" I asked

" it's nothing Quinn believe me im fine" she said

"Rachel, I know you so well even though we weren't friends before but I know this is not you" I said

" III-I'm ppp-pregnant" she shuttered

"WHAT?" I asked her in shock

"I'm pregnant" she said i couldn't believe it RACHEL BERRY THE SCHOOL PARIAH IS PREGANAT WOW. I looked at her straight in the eyes I can see her hurt and she started crying so I just hugged her trying to comfort her.

"but who is the father?" I asked

" it's Finn " she said and she started crying more.

"it's ok, it's gonna be okay " I said

i tried comfort her until she pulled away wiping her tears''Thank you quinn'' she said

"no problem, us teen-mothers should stick together right?" I said

"right" She said letting out a chuckle

"Rachel?, I was wondering if you can give me some vocal lessons ?" I asked her

"yeah, sure " she said

"great, so meet me today 3:00 o'clock sharp in the auditorium" I said

"okay " she said smiling

"we should go to class" I said

"yeah" she said as she hugged me and walked away.

* * *

**Rachel pov**

when I got to class I didn't find Brittany or Santana so I just sat next to Finn it was awkward until he Broke the silence.

"hey" he said with that adorable half-smile

"hey" I said faking a smile

"Rachel what's wrong with you ? You've been acting strangely lately "he asked

"it's nothing Finn" I said

"no Rachel, I know you there is something wrong with you"he said

"I'm fine Finn" I said

" Rachel it's not fine there is something you've been hiding away from me" he said

"you're right there is something I'm hiding away from you and I will tell you what is it when I'm ready"after I said that we didn't say anything else to each other until the bell rang he just said "I hope you would tell me soon" and I just nodded and walked away and headed to my locker Santana and brittany waiting for me as usaul i put my things at my locker and headed to glee club with Santana and Brittany without saying a word.

''hey whats wrong''asked santana

''i talked to finn today'' i said

''what did he say?'' asked brittany

''he asked me whats wrong and that i was acting strangely lately i was going to tell him but i just couldnt'' i said tearing up as santana hugged me

''you should tell him rachie'' said brittany

''i will but im not ready to tell him now'' i said wiping my tears

''we love you rachie'' said brittany

''i love you to guys'' i said hugging them

* * *

**Finn pov**

when i got to glee club and sat down i overheard rachel and brittany and santana talking 'you should tell him rachie' said brittany i saw her crying ,god is it that bad i just wanted to know whats wrong and she couldnt tell me because she was afraid i wonder what is it did anybody hurt her?,i couldnt wait till glee club finishs so i could go to the auditorium and meet rachel there and apologize i am going to sing i made a picnic like the one she made when we first met i was with quinn but i had feelings for her and i couldnt stop them , and now look at me trying to win my girl back because i Cheated on her i hope she will forgive me and love me like she used to and i hope she would tell me whats wrong with her i just love her so much to let her go.

* * *

**rachel pov**

after glee club it was 2:30 so I headed to the house and changed my cloths it was already quarter 3:00 so I rushed to school I texted quinn apologizing and told her I will be late when I got in the auditorium Quinn wasn't there I looked around it was filled with flowers and candles.

"Quinn?" I shouted now that's weird

"Quinn what-" I said until...

_Will you listen to my story?_

_It'll just be a minute_

_How can I explain?_

_What ever happened here_

_Never meant to hurt you_

_How could I cause you so much pain?_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

_Say you wont leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe_

_Will you believe me?_

_All the words that I come up with_

_They're like gasoline on flames_

_There's no excuse_

_No explaination_

_Belive me_

_If I could I'd undo what I did wrong_

_I'd give away all that I own_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

_Say you wont leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe_

_Will you believe me?_

_If I told you_

_I've been cleaning my soul_

_And if I promised you_

_I'll regain control_

_Will you open your door_

_And let me in?_

_Take me for who I am_

_And not for who I've been?_

_Who I've been..._

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

_Say you wont leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe?_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_(When I say I'm sorry)_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_(When I say I'm sorry)_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe?_

when the song finished they were tears in my eyes it was Finn.

"so what do-" he said but I interrupted him crashing my lips to his.

"What was that for?" He asked after we pulled away

"I forgive you.." I said before I can say anything he kissed me again.

"I just want you to know that I love you so much Rachel and I will never ever cheat on you again" he said

"I love you too" I said hugging him

"Finn I have to tell you something, remember today morning in the class I told I have been hiding a thing from you .." I said

"yeah" he Said

"I have to tell you something but don't freak out ok?" I said

"what is it Rachel?" He asked

"II-I'm pregnant ww-with your bb-baby

* * *

** DONT STOP REVIEWING...**


	5. One month later

**Finn pov**

* * *

Its been one month since Rachel told me she is pregnant and I supported her ever since, now she is five months pregnant I'm going to the appointment with her for the first time that's why I am here in front of Brittany's house ringing the bell Brittany opened the door.

"Hey Finn'' she greeted me as she hugged me.

''Hey Britt, where is Rachel?'' I asked.

''She is coming now she is just getting ready, come in'' she said.

''No its ok I'm just gonna wait'' i said smiling , then here she comes the most beautiful girl I've ever seen with her hand on her baby bump smiling at me.

''Hey Finn'' she said as she kissed me.

''Ready to go?'' i asked after we pulled away

''Yeah lets go'' she said getting in the car, as I drove silently.

''Are we going to keep the baby?'' Rachel suddenly asked looking up at me with her beautiful bright brown eyes.

''I don't know, but I don't want to regret giving him or her up'' I said smiling down at her.

''Me etheir, actually I want to keep the baby'' she said, as I can tell she Is scared about how I will react.

"I want to keep the baby too, but we still have to tell mom" I said.

''Yeah she will be disappointed in us'' she said as her eyes dropped towards her lap . I took her hand and kissed her knuckles telling her it's going to be okay as she smiled at me.

''Do you want a girl or a boy?'' she suddenly asked curiously.

"I want a mini Rachel berry" I said smiling at her.

"And I want a mini Finn Hudson" she said as I smiled at her, the rest of the drive was silent until we arrived the hospital, I jumped from the car to open for Rachel the door as she smiled at me and thanked me telling me I was chivalrous, which I never understood what it meant, anyways I took her hand as we walked in the hospital holding hands, we waited for 10 minutes until a nurse called Rachel's name.

"Rachel berry?" a blonde nurse called out, who looked a bit old though.

"That's me" said Rachel politely smiling a bit.

"Follow me" she said smiling at us, as we followed her.

"Hey Rachel, how have you been doing lately?" A tall man greeted Rachel shaking her hand as he smiled at her.

"I am doing great" Said Rachel smiling "oh, and this is Finn the father, Finn this is " she added smiling.

"Nice to meet you sir" I said smiling as I shaked his hand.

"You too" he said smiling , "so lets get started" he said breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure" Said Rachel .

"Ok lay down in her" said the Doctor as she laid down, I sat down in a chair next to her and grapped her hand squeezing it.

"Ok Rachel this well be a little cold" said the doctor as he lifted her shirt up and he put the gel.

"Rachel...it turns out your having twins, congrats" said the doctor smiling at us.

''Do you wanna know the gender of the babies?" He added

"Yes please" Rachel said

"Well, it looks like you guys are having a girl and a boy congrats" He said smiling

I can see tears in Rachel's eyes were those happy or sad tears does she regret having our babies?

''How many copies do you want?'' asked the doctor getting me out of my thoughts.

''Three please'' I said smiling at him.

''Ok I will be right back" said the Doctor smiling as he walked away.

''Rach, what's wrong babe?'' I asked, as I turned the chair to face her.

''Nothing its just...'' she trailed off wiping her tears then she looked at me ''I love you so much'' she said

''I love you too'' I said grapping her hand and I kissing the back of it.

''Here you go Rachel '' said the Doctor smiling interrupting us.

''Thanks'' she said as I helped her getting up and we thanked him again.

* * *

**Rachel's pov**

After me and Finn left the hospital, we headed to the school directly. Finn parked the car at the parking lot as he jumped from the car to open for me the door as I smiled at him .

''Thank you'' I said smiling at him before I gave him a kiss full in the mouth.

''Anything for my princess'' he said as we got in the school holding hands.

When we arrived my locker I was shocked and Finn was squeezing my hand trying to calm me down. There was a big red paint on my locker which says SLUT. my eyes got watery, everyone behind us was laughing at me ,calling me slut and prego ,as I ran to the bathroom crying I can hear Finn shouting as everyone remained silent I'm sure they were terrified from Finn. I just wanted to know, who did this to me ? I just want to know who could do such a horrible thing to me?

''Rachel?'' I can hear Quinn's voice in the bathroom as I sniffled.

"Rachel are you in here?" she said as she knocked the door.

"Yeah" I said quietly as she opened the door.

"I'm so sorry" She said as she pursed her lips, clearly fighting her tears back.

"You did it right? you told everybody" I said with tears running down my face.

"Rachel I didn't mean to say it at loud it just slipped they were making fun of you and I just said it" She said, Her eyes pleading me to understand what she was explaining revealing the shame she had for what she had done, but I just can't forgive her easily she really did hurt me.

"Can you leave me alone please?" I said not looking at her in the eye.

"Rachel-" she said trying to reach my arm.

"Please" I interrupted her yanking my arm away from her and still not looking at her.

"Ok if that's what you want, but please try to forgive me Rach" she said looking down towards the floor, as she walked away leaving me alone.

* * *

_**YAY! NEW DRAMA!**_

_**don't forget to tell me what do you guys think 3**_


End file.
